


Light's end

by Kayoi1234



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This has ruined me, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), the major character death tag is a given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: The world ended today.





	Light's end

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (8/12/18): Joker's death has been added, since the release of Joker being confirmed as a DLC for Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

The beams of light come, and Link raises his shield.

He doesn’t remember much, and everyone had to re-introduce themselves to him. The Zelda present isn’t _his_ Zelda but a Zelda all the same.

(He promised Legend that she’ll return home.)

He deflects two of the beams, and swings the Master Sword to interrupt a third.

He gets hit by a fourth.

As he burns, he can’t help to think that he failed, just like that time 100 years ago.

\---

Samus backs up, and she just keeps shooting.

She keeps shooting, because what else could she do? Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Link get hit and burning away, and she does not scream, does not cry, but tries to live.

It’s all in vain, and she gets hit, with a dying cry escaping her.

\---

Zelda sees Link, but not her Link, but a Link all the same, fall. She softly whispers out “No…” and she rises up, and Mewtwo is beside her, and they face the danger head on.

She calls for her shield, and she tries to block. Mewtwo tries to do the same.

But this is higher than a goddess’s power, so they burn.

She dies with an apology to Hyrule on her lips.

\---

Mewtwo knows he will not make it. But he can try.

So, he shields himself, the Princess from Hyrule beside him, and he raises his shield.

He is a _legendary_ , and he will live!

But the beams do not discriminate, and he burns like any other mortal.

He lived for his people. He’ll die for them too.

\---

Sonic runs.

He runs, he tries to out run them, and he turns his head ever so slightly and sees Pikachu struggling to reach him.

He slows down to try and help them and he gets hit.

While Sonic burns, he thinks about how he said he wouldn’t die here.

\---

Pikachu tries to escape. Tries to keep up with Sonic.

They keep running. They keep trying to escape.

They see Sonic slow down, and Pikachu wants to tell him to leave him, to go, to run faster, and-

Pikachu gets hit, and they burn, and all they can think is how they failed to come back home.

\---

Bayonetta could just dodge them all and leave.

She could. That what she should do.

But no. She stays, because she’s seen the younger ones get killed before her very eyes, and she’s always had a soft spot for those ones.

So, she stays, and tries to avenge them.

She falls, and the witch hunts ends with her.

\---

Toon Link tries to deflect the beams like Link did.

But he is still young, and he manages to block two before being hit.

He burns, and all he can think of is an apology to Tetra.

\---

Young Link dodges the beams to the best of his ability.

He dodges and blocks and the tries to out run them but-

It’s not enough. He miscalculates a dodge, and a beam ends up engulfing him whole.

His goodbyes to everyone are left unheard.

\---

Pichu sees Pikachu getting hit, and they run.

They run, and they try to use their small size to dodge the beams, but they get hit all the same.

They die feeling like they weren’t enough.

\---

Red commands Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle to attack.

They follow him, and he tries to block out the noise from everything.

He sees the beam come. His Pokémon can’t block it.

He steps in front of them, in a last-ditch attempt to save them.

They started as a team. They’ll die as a team.

\---

Bowser roars, and lets loose fire.

Damn these beams. Damn them, trying to kill all of them. He roars, and begs that Browser Jr is safe.

Browser is a king, he is a Koopa!

His fire isn’t enough to stop the beams, but he tries all the same.

He gives one more prayer for Browser Jr to survive.

\---

Bowser Jr tries to find his father.

He can’t find him, but all he wants is to be with his father, for him to say that it’s okay and it’s all a bad dream.

He can’t find him, and when the beam hit him, all he can do is say “Sorry Dad.”

No one hears it.

\---

Cloud tries to survive as long as he can.

His sword is big enough to block some of the attacks, but his strength is waning, and he soon doesn’t have enough energy to lift his sword.

So, he stands there as the beam hits, thinking that he shouldn’t have lived this long anyway.

\---

Dark Samus files and shoots.

They dodge, ignoring how Samus fell, and they try to fight back for a chance to live.

They fall, and all they could think is how they wanted to live.

\---

Mario thinks this is the end.

He dodges and jumps, he tries to make himself a harder target to reach. Luigi is about to get hit.

So, he shoves Luigi and lets himself get hit.

He says sorry to Luigi as he burns.

\---

Mario saved him.

Luigi pushes himself off the ground and tries to run from the beams, but he can’t escape. He can’t even hide.

Mario’s sacrifice is in vain as Luigi is hit, and he dies, think he was only Mario’s shadow.

\---

Captain Falcon sprints to the Blue Falcon.

He sprints, and he ducks his head to avoid the beams.

Just as he’s about to get in, a beam strikes, and so ends the legend of Captain Falcon, and his thoughts of escape.

\---

Lucario senses the dangerous aura surrounding the beams.

He moves, he dodges. He avoids the beams.

When he avoids one, he lands in the path of another.

As he burns, he promises to see them all on the other side.

\---

Robin parries the beams, and dodges a few. Lucina tries to dodge, Marth doing the same.

Robin dodges another one, and parries the next. He falls to the last one.

He thinks he hears Lucina scream, and all he can think is that he’s sorry.

\---

Lucina watches Robin die before her.

She yells, she tries to fight back, but her rage costs her, and she falls.

As she burns, all she can think about is that she is not worthy.

\---

Chrom sees his Daughter fall before him, and he stops.

He stops, and stares where his daughter was, and he lets his sword clatter out of his grasp when the beam of light hits him, and as he burns, he can only think one thing.

_I was meant to go before you._

\---

Ryu tries to survive. Ken fights alongside him.

They consider themselves brothers, and they fight to survive, they fight to live so they may see the sun rise tomorrow.

The beam hits the two of them.

They fought as brothers. They die as brothers.

\---

Greninja dodges the beams, dances between the lights.

He jumps to avoid one, and watches Lucario get hit and watches Lucario burn.

Greninja does not notice the beam coming for him. He dies.

He asks the ancestors to forgive him for his weakness.

\---

Fox was meant to lead them to victory.

He does not. He pilots his Arwing, dropping into evasive manoeuvres that were as ingrained into is mind like breathing is to others.

He does a barrel roll, and his Arwing is hit, and he burns, his last regrets on his mind.

\---

Incineroar knows he won’t survive this.

He knows because this is not an issue solved by punching, and he cannot punch light.

 He calls the big bad in the sky a bitch as he dies.

\---

Little Mac dances around the beams, like how he’d dodge the big guy in a match.

He dodges, but he cannot hit them, because he’s seen what they do.

He does not last. He tires, and he loses. He calls himself useless as he burns.

\---

King K Rool should have stayed out of it. This wasn’t his problem, that was the damn gorilla’s and his stupid monkey friend’s problem.

He gets hit, and all he can think is _it’s not my problem_

\---

Marth said ten. Marth lied.

The answer should have been “It doesn’t matter, just live!”

But he stands tall, sword in hand, and he dies for his home.

\---

Sheik moves between the beams, dodging and dancing around them.

She moves left, she jumps up and lands on the balls of her feet as she moves to dodge another.

The Zelda here is not her but a Zelda all the same, the Link is not her Link but a Link all the same, so she doges another beam by a hair’s breadth.

Right into the path of another beam, and all that Sheik can do is pray to Hylia, and ask why.

\---

Ike parries a beam away, and rolls to avoid another.

He dodges one more, and keeps in a scream when he watches Marth burn before his eyes.

The last beam arrives, and he is too slow. He gets hit.

He wonders how else it could have gone.

\---

Corrin flies between the beams, transforming back into a human once they hit the ground, sword raised in defiance.

They made a promise. they made a promise that they’ll come back.

The light hits, and they burn, much like a broken promise between them and their family.

\---

Roy blocks another beam with his sword, being forced more and more back from the edge of the cliff.

He watched Marth burn. Ike fall. Corrin die. Lucina suffering. Chrom’s death. Robin’s demise.

When he fails to block another beam and gets hit, all he could think was that he considered them his family.

\---

The Inklings were not ready for this.

They spread their ink across the ground, and when they notice the beam heading for the two of them, they dive.

It’s worthless, they know, but in the end, did it matter?

As they burn away, all they could think about was that they should have stayed in Inkopolis.

\---

Ganondorf stands there, proud and strong, and watches as other’s get hit in their futile methods of survival.

_(Ganondorf is weak, weak, **weak** , and he is screaming when others from his world get hit and burn away)_

He is the last man from Hyrule.

Ganondorf stands, proud and strong, as the light hit, looking death in the eye.

\---

Dr Mario can somewhat fight.

But he is a doctor, bound under Hippocratic oath to treat all and save all.

Or, in this case, use his life to save another.

He dies thinking he is only a cheap copy to Mario.

\---

Peach and Daisy are side by side when the end of the world begins.

Sure, they can fight in their dresses, but run? Escape? That’s a tall order.

They stand side by side, sisters-in-arms, as the light swallows them whole.

\---

Mr Game&Watch stares at the light coming for him.

He gives a series of distressed beeps and trills as the light comes closer and he tries to escape.

It’s useless, and he burns. He promises that he’ll come back.

\---

Lucas tries. He runs. He trips. He’s reminded of the abandoned zoo. He gets up and again and keeps running.

He gets shoved out of the way by Ness, who burns in front of him.

It doesn’t matter anyway, because a second one comes, and burns him too.

He says his goodbyes and “see you soon’s”.

\---

Ness shoves Lucas out of the way in a last-ditch attempt to save him, much like how he sacrificed himself in that empty zoo all those years ago.

He says sorry to Lucas as he is set aflame from the pain.

\---

Mega Man knows shooting won’t work. Samus tried, and she failed.

But he tries because what else can he do? So, he continues to shoot, before being overwhelmed by the beams that break him apart.

He remembers saying that he won’t go down without a fight.

\---

Pac-Man is an old soul.

He can’t escape them forever, but he tries, dancing left and right to avoid the beams.

He gets hit. He promised he won’t let them go alone.

\---

R.O.B jets his way up, falls to the floor, and repeats.

He tries to escape, but his model was not built for speed.

He is hit and broken apart into pieces, the algorithm in his mind only running one message.

 _He could have done more_.

\---

Simon and Richter Belmont fight side by side, falling back into easy patterns.

But, as skilled as they are, they do not last.

The Belmont line ends when a beam hits the two of them, burning them much like how they did to monsters.

\---

Ridley dives to avoid a beam, and tries to gain altitude when another one comes.

They cannot gain altitude fast enough. He gets hit.

He burns, and he dies.

\---

Wario rides his bike to avoid the beams.

His bike crashes. The light hits.

He burns.

\---

Yoshi jumps, and ducks, and weaves, and he tries to avoid the beams.

Yoshi fails. Yoshi gets hit by a streak of light.

Yoshi apologises to Mario as he burns away, leaving nothing behind.

\---

Captain Olimar promised he’d get them all home.

He promised, as he watches is break around him.

He gets hit, and not even Pikmin can save him.

\---

Falco flies his Arwing in familiar ways. He saw Fox’s Arwing incinerate, and he holds back a scream as he flies to avoid the beams.

His fancy air manoeuvres aren’t enough, and he gets hit, and he burns.

His last thought is how he never apologised to Fox.

\---

Donkey Kong is too slow to avoid the beams.

He stands his ground to give Diddy Kong time to escape.

As he is hit, all that DK can think is how he said that he won’t let the beams touch Diddy.

\---

Popo and Nana stay together as the try to avoid the beams.

It’s only natural that they die together too.

So, they burn.

\---

King Dedede promised that he will endure.

King Dedede promises a lot of things. This is one of the times when he breaks it.

He burns away, and all he can think is “ _I said I would endure.”_

\---

Jigglypuff can only stare as the beam comes closer and closer towards her.

Jigglypuff doesn’t move out of the way, and she dies.

\---

Meta Knight flies, his sword flashing as he redirects beam after beam.

He misses one, and he burns away, hoping that at the very least, Kirby lives.

\---

Palutena grants Pit and Dark Pit the power of flight before turning to face what will be her death.

She builds her shield, but even then it is not enough.

She might be a goddess, but she dies like any other mortal would.

\---

They feel Palutena’s death before they fall.

Pit and Dark Pit feel that twist of “Something’s wrong.” And then their flight is stripped away, and they fall to Earth.

Two beams catch and burn them, and the it’s the light that kills them, rendering Palutena’s sacrifice null and void.  

\---

Wolf tries to defend himself.

Wolf fails.

Wolf burns.

\---

The Mii fighters stand tall as they try to defend themselves from the beams.

They do not last. They fall.

\---

Snake hides under the box, and tries to contact _anyone_ with the Codec.

No one answers. He slams his hand against the ground.

He knows the box won’t save him, but it’s the last source of comfort for an old soldier before he dies.

\---

The piranha plant stares at the beam.

They feel pain as they burn.

\---

Joker dances between the beams, doing a back-handspring over one beam and ducking beneath another.

He doesn’t know who any of these people are, they hadn’t been able to introduce themselves to him before the lights began to burn people away, but he doesn’t mind. It’s like fighting with the Phantom Thieves again, almost.

He jumps away from another beam, but get hit by another one soon after, and begins to burn.

Joker can’t help but think that he hadn’t been here long, and yet he has a strange sense of comradery with all of these strangers.  

\---

Diddy Kong wrenches his eyes away from Donkey Kong has he flies away.

His flying doesn’t work. He gets hit. He falls.

His last words are an apology to DK.

\---

Rosalina flies away, and hopes she survives.

She feels the beam come close before she sees it, and all she does it shield the Luma a little more as she takes the brunt of the hit.

\---

Isabelle runs.

She is not qualified for this, so she runs, and runs, and the Mayor reaches out for her and.

She gets hit.

She says sorry to the Mayor as she burns.

\---

Villager panics. Isabelle dies before his eyes, and there was nothing he can do.

So, he panics, and when he gets hit, all he can think about is how much of a horrible hero he was.

\---

The Duck Hunt Duo cower in fear. The dog whines and covers their ears, while the duck tries to fly both the dog and themselves away.

It doesn’t work.

\---

Wii Fit Trainer knows she cannot survive this. So she stands, and breathes in and out, deep and slow as she assumes the tree pose.

She breathes, and when she is hit, she wonders why she tried to play the part of the hero.

\---

Shulk had seen this all coming.

He tried to warn them, but it wasn’t enough, and when the beams come, he watches the number of fighters begin to dwindle down.

He looks at Kirby riding his warp star.

He glances at his Monado, and he thinks about the Monado arts.

When was the last time he casted it on someone else?

It doesn’t matter. He readies the Monado.

He yells out “Monado…Speed!” and directs it at Kirby, before he gets hit and burns away.

\---

Kirby survives.

Kirby stands and stares into the wasteland, and all he can think is

“ _I will save you all!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://pkmn-trainer44.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
